Gijinka Pokemon
by Heavenly Nova
Summary: <html><head></head>This takes place in a pokemon world where all the pokemon are in human form. My friend and I both wrote this for our first fanfiction so we hope you like it. The Eeeveelution family always fought, no matter what it was. Can everyone keep their emotions locked up inside?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Glaceon sat quietly in a corner of the living room of her family's home, eyes half closed. The corner was pleasantly cool. Her pale blue, long hair sprayed out around her in a radial fashion. Her brother, Vaporeon, was apparently napping in a chair; her other brother, Umbreon, was reading a manga volume on the couch. The scene was quiet and peaceful. Her five other siblings were elsewhere, not engaged in some argument for once. She savoured the silence while it lasted.

Glaceon's eyes snapped fully open when the youngest, Sylveon, swept into the room. Her blonde hair and multicolored bows were always perfectly aligned, and her dress was as frilly as ever. She only looked to be about nine years of age. Sylveon's bright blue eyes immediately rested on Umbreon. He was her polar opposite, wearing baggy black clothing with golden accents. His mop of dark, listless hair hung almost completely over his red-amber eyes. He pretended to take no notice of her.

"You're reading again?" Sylveon asked, with an unnatural harsh tone to her young airy voice. Glaceon watched silently, feeling the atmosphere grow tense incredibly quickly.

Umbreon looked up from his novel, casting a bored yet irritated glance at his sister. "Yeah. Why?" he mumbled sullenly.

The fairy-type girl put her hands on her hips. "It's all you ever do," she answered spitefully.

"Is that bothering you?" Umbreon retorted, sharpening his glare.

Flareon, just passing by as she walked through the room, heard the exchange. "Don't worry about him, Sylvie," she said cheerfully, trying to ease the tension. "He's just a loner." Then she started walking, and she was gone again.

Sylveon put her nose in the air, glancing at the older female sibling's back as she walked away. "Well I think he needs to get some friends." With that she exited the living room the way she came. Umbreon lowered his gaze back into the pages of his manga.

Glaceon, the silent observer, sighed. Sylveon always got away with such social infractions, being excessively rude to almost everyone; dealing with her attitude was often tiring. "She's so arrogant…" Glaceon muttered, reflecting on how their lives had changed since Sylveon's birth.

Vaporeon, the oldest, mumbled, "Agreed…"

Umbreon stood, closing his book with a sigh.

"Don't mind her," said a relaxed voice from behind the couch. "She can say what she wants." Glaceon recognized the sound of her twin brother leafeon, a close friend of Umbreon's.

Umbreon said tensely, "She gets on my nerves sometimes…" Meaning most of the time, by Glaceon's observations. "Someone needs to knock her down a notch…" With that the brooding Umbreon took his seat again.

Leafeon climbed over the back of the couch to sit beside his friend. "I know. She thinks she's so high and mighty just because she can take down dragon types without a problem."

"Someday I'll make her see what she's like… Make her shut up… Then she'll think twice about being so arrogant…" Umbreon said darkly. Glaceon started to worry. When Umbree was angry, who knew what would happen.

Leafeon, to her dismay, encouraged him. "Just don't hurt her too badly. I would be worried about you too… You're weak to fairy types…"

Umbreon shrugged. "Yeah whatever… I'd send a shadow ball her way in a minute if I wanted to… I could do it when her back is turned…"

"The only problem is that Papa would get mad," Leafeon pointed out.

"I don't care… It would be worth it." Umbreon leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Vaporeon observed the conversation for a while and sat down on the floor beside Glaceon. "Umbree is going to get himself in trouble… Great…" he mumbled to no one in particular.

Glaceon nodded in agreement. She had been trying not to take sides, but the whole problem was getting out of hand. "Right… They all need to chill out…"

Vaporeon turned to look at her, smiling a little. "You could do that."

Realizing the pun she made, Glaceon chuckled and smiled. "Yeah."

After a pause, Leafeon looked at Umbreon again. Just don't get in trouble for it, okay?" he said softly.

Umbreon replied, "I make no promises…" and stood, following Sylveon's exit of the room.

Glaceon sighed. "There he goes…"

Vaporeon watched his brother leave, shaking his head in disdain. "Papa's gonna kill him."

"I have to go stop him, don't I?" Glaceon asked, getting ready to stand up.

"No, you don't," he replied. "Let him get in trouble. It'll be his fault." Then he turned his body to lie down on the floor. "Get ready to cover your ears," he said, doing so himself.

Glaceon sighed and stood up anyway. "I don't care. I don't want to be around when this all blows up. I'm going to go explore the mountains, I've been meaning to do that for a while." Vaporeon nodded, and she took off running out of the house. She didn't wait for the door to swing closed behind her and jogged away, into the wilderness.


	2. Chapter 2

Umbreon peered into Sylveon's brightly lit room, looking around for her. She was sitting down in front of her multi colored vanity, fixing her hair, paying no attention to the tall teenager as he walked into her doorway. Umbreon got ready to fire a Shadow Ball at his younger sister, making sure she got what everyone knew she deserved.

He fired the Shadow Ball at her back, making her scream like a little girl, which she was. The scream could be heard throughout the whole house. She quickly whipped around and shot her brother with a dazzling gleam, followed by a moon blast.

Umbreon stumbled back and covered his face,trying to make sure it didn't get struck by the two attacks. Sylveon quickly ran out of the room, past the hurt male, and went to go get her mother, Lopunny, who was talking with the other siblings.

"Mother! Umbree was being mean to me!" She wailed as she hugged her mother. "Did he really hurt you?" Lopunny asked her child, concerned.

As this conversation went on, Umbreon was standing back, looking clenched his fists, not realizing he drew blood with his nails from the strength of his grip.

Sylveon looked like she was about to burst out into tears, a manipulative habit of hers. "He through a shadow ball at my back while I was fixing my hair…!"

Leafeon, still relaxing on the couch, looked at Umbreon. "Hey...relax, Umbree...It's alright…"

Umbreon looked up. "She deserved it and everyone knows it...she thinks she's all high and mighty and...all I tried to do was kick her down a few notches...below everyone else…" He looked like he was about to punch Sylveon, but held back because he knew he was already in enough trouble.

Their mother sighed, disappointed in the two of them. "You both are grounded. Not for long, but you're grounded. Go to your rooms now."

Sylveon was the only one to complain. "But he started it! He hit me first! This isn't fair!" Umbreon left the room at a very fast pace and went into his room, leaving his mother and his sister to argue.

Once he got into his room, he picked up his manga volume. He looked at it and sighed, displeased with his actions from that day. He set the manga back down and opened up his window. It was a pleasant sunny day and there was a warm gentle breeze that blew in when he opened the heavy window. The young boy quietly climbed out of the window and started running. He ran as fast as his legs would go. He couldn't bear another second in that house. Not when Sylveon was still there. He thought he made a fool of himself...he decided he wasn't going to go back.

That's when he ran into a tall man.


	3. Chapter 3

The air continued to cool as Glaceon ascended Sheer Peak, named for the move Sheer Cold. The mountain's pinnacle was home to the ice queen, Articuno. She was the strongest known ice type alive. Glaceon tirelessly studied the mountain, trying to reach her role model. That expedition was her sixth. She had mapped out every path and pebble, and as such she knew all of the shortcuts. The sun was dipping toward the horizon in the late afternoon and she had already made it a quarter of the way up. In winter the snow always started to fall earlier, but Articuno's power left the entire mountain in a perpetual state of winter, covered entirely with snow and ice. The frigid temperatures had very little effect on Glaceon because of her type. She hadn't bothered to pack anything, but she didn't mind. She had always managed to live off of the land during her time in the snow-covered wilderness.

After walking for a while she reached a path she had never seen before. 'Why not?' she thought, turning toward the narrow path. The ground started to angle up sharply as she walked, tall cliffs encroaching from either side. She walked on in the shadow of the mountain.

As she walked she sunk into her thoughts. Climbing and exploring Sheer Peak was fun and exciting for her. She enjoyed the thrill of taking a risk and the liberating freedom of the mountain, untouched by the rest of civilization. It was also an escape from her family. She needed to escape from the madness. Since Sylveon's arrival in their lives the family had fallen apart. Umbreon had grown more and more distant, more and more gloomy; Sylveon had been arrogant from the start. It made her cruel. The constant fighting had damaged their trust in each other- not just some of the siblings, but the entire family. In Glaceon's opinion, it was only a matter of time until whatever bonds they had left were destroyed forever. Her eyes stung from the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. She blinked them away, trying to keep her breathing steady.

She was snapped away from her thoughts when she rounded a corner and saw a lone figure standing on the path, a tall male. His clothes were mostly white and thickly layered against the bitter mountain winds. Black accents occasionally split the snow-like field of fabric to give his outfit character. His skin was surprisingly tan for someone living on the face of a mountain, and the visible portions hinted at a densely muscled frame. His hair was pure white- whiter than the snow- except for one jet black lock. It nearly covered his eyes, which gazed off into the distance at nothing in particular. They were dark but deep, filled with mystery and emotion.

And he was beautiful.

He was perfectly still; Glaceon irrationally worried that he was only a piece of art, a cruel monument of desire and mystery. Then the illusion was shattered. He turned to look at her. She stopped moving, as still as he had been. For a few precious moments their eyes were locked.

Then the enchantment broke and the man fled, up into the mountain faster than Glaceon could ever hope to follow. Throwing caution to the wind, she chased after him, tracking his footprints.

Up into the mountains she climbed, trying to follow the mysterious person she had seen. The cavernous walls eventually fell away, leaving her exposed on a narrow path hugging the steep mountainside. Her eyes were always looking down at the snowy path, hoping the light flurries wouldn't cover his tracks. But eventually they disappeared. Glaceon stopped and looked around, upset. She had a thousand questions to ask, but he was gone. Vanished, without a trace. She sighed and kept looking, knowing her hope was absurd. What had she thought he would do, with a stranger chasing him through the mountains? She had been stupid to think he would talk to her. Stupid to think she would be caught up in some fairy tale romance. She started to walk again, trudging up the path as the wind's dull roar echoed around her.

No, not wind. She looked out and around the valley beneath her, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then a realization settled over her, and instant dread made her stomach turn. She turned her head to look up the mountain's face. A wall of billowing white was careening down the mountain toward the path. An avalanche. She was frozen in place for a moment, hostage of her fear. From some part of her mind reason surfaced. 'What are you doing? Run!' She ran. But she wasn't fast enough. She wouldn't clear the fall in time. How ironic, that she would be conquered by the mountain she sought to overcome.

Impact. From behind, strong arms wrapped around her and forced her forward. The tackle sent her out of the avalanche's path, and she started to twist sideways. The ground raced up to meet her. Her vision flashed red for an instant, then everything went dark.


End file.
